Connor Grey series
The ' Connor Grey series' and Laura Blackstone series are written by Mark Del Franco. Genre and Subgenres Urban Fantasy / Noir UF / Police Procedural Brief Series Description or Overview ✥ In the aftermath of a brutal terrorist act that has rocked the city to its core, everyone blames one man—Connor Grey—for the destruction and the loss of uncounted lives. War looms as High Queen Maeve pushes toward a final confrontation between the Celtic and Teutonic fey—with Boston as their battlefield. ~ from: Mark Del Franco ✥ In the alleys of the decrepit Boston neighborhood known as the Weird, faery prostitutes are turning up dead. Boston police call in Connor Grey, a druid and former hotshot Guild investigator-whose magical abilities were crippled after a run-in with a radical environmentalist elf. As Connor battles red tape and his own shortcomings, he realizes that the murders are not random, but part of an ancient magical ritual—which might bring about a worldwide cataclysm. ~ Mark Del Franco Lead's Species * Druid, police consutant Primary Supe * Faeries What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Books in Series Connor Grey series: #Unshapely Things (2007) #Unquiet Dreams (2008) #Unfallen Dead (2009) #Unperfect Souls (2010) #Uncertain Allies (2011) #Undone Deeds (2012) ~ final book in series. Companion Series Laura Blackstone series # Skin Deep (2009) # Face Off (2010) Other Series by Autor onsite * Laura Blackstone series World Building Fang-tastic Fiction: Mark Del Franco: CONNOR GREY Setting *Boston *The Weird Places: * Boston Guildhouse Supernatural Elements ✥ Druids, Celtic fairies, Teutonic Elves, Dwarves, Flits, Celtic gods, trolls, magic, Fae gangs, Elf gangs, human gangs, Fae drug, Glossary: * Flits: Cornish "pixies" 'Groups & Organizations': * The Guild: World ✥ In this world, the fairies live alongside mortals. There are two main fairy groups: the Celtic fairies and the Teutonic elves. In Boston, the Seelie Court, which rules the Celtic fairies, is headquartered in the Boston Guildhouse. The governing body of the elven people is the Teutonic Consortium. The third law enforcement group in Boston is the Boston force, who serve the human population and try to stay of of supernatural politics. Connor is a Druid whose powers were almost totally destroyed in an incident with an evil elf, a nuclear power plant, and a ring of power. Don’t ask! Vize, the elf in question, figures into many of the ongoing plots and subplots. Now that Connor is relatively powerless, he lives a solitary life in the Weird (the ghetto of the supernatural section of Boston) and does police consultant work to earn a living. His few friends include Joe, a flit (small fairy-like creature); Briallen ab Gwyll, a powerful Druid; Leo Murdock, Connor’s human Boston Police Department partner; and Meryl Dian, an archivist working for the Guild and, eventually, Connor's girlfriend. Stories include human characters and many different types of supernaturals, mostly fairies and elves. Plots revolve around paranormal politics, so the reader must keep track of a large and complex cast of characters connected to a variety of social and political structures of the supernatural world. ~ Fang-tastic: CONNOR GREY Protagonist ✥ Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart Fang-tastic Fiction: Mark Del Franco: CONNOR GREY To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Mark Del Franco ''' * '''Website: Mark Del Franco * Genres: Urban Fantasy, YA Fantasy Bio: Mark Del Franco's first novel UNSHAPELY THINGS was published in 2007 by Ace Books. That title began the urban fantasy series featuring Connor Grey and continues in UNQUIET DREAMS (2008) and UNFALLEN DEAD (2009). In July 2009, a new series featuring Guild agent Laura Blackstone will begin with SKIN DEEP. ~ Goodreads More: Mark Del Franco Cover Artist *Artist: Jaime DeJesus — Books 1–5: Connor Grey - Series Bibliography *Craig White — book #6 only: Bibliography: Undone Deeds Publishing Information * Publisher: IndieBound, Ace, * Author Page: Mark Del Franco | Penguin Random House # Unshapely Things: Paperback, 305 pages, Pub. Jan 30th 2007—ISBN 0441014771 # Unquiet Dreams: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN # Unfallen Dead: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN # Unperfect Souls: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN # Uncertain Allies: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN # Undone Deeds: Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Unshapely Things (2007): In the alleys of the decrepit Boston neighborhood known as the Weird, fairy prostitutes are turning up dead. The crime scenes show signs of residual magic, but the Guild, which polices the fey, has more "important" crimes to investigate and dumps the case on human law enforcement. Boston police call in Connor Grey, a druid and former hotshot Guild investigator-whose magical abilities were crippled after a run-in with a radical environmentalist elf. As Connor battles red tape and his own shortcomings, he realizes that the murders are not random, but part of an ancient magical ritual. And if Connor can't figure out the killer's M.O., the culmination of the spell might just bring about a worldwide cataclysm. ~ Goodreads | Unshapely Things (Connor Grey, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO—Unquiet Dreams (2008): Some people make the mistake of thinking I'm a former druid who used to work for the Fey Guild's crime unit. The only "used-to-be" part of that is working for the Guild. Even though I only consult for the Boston P.D. now, I'm still a druid. Just because I've lost most of my abilities doesn't mean I am not what I am… When a human gang member and an elf diplomat simultaneously turn up dead, Connor Grey thinks he's facing just another bad day. But the murders ignite the fuse on a long-simmering feud, and what starts as a gang battle in the run-down Boston neighborhood known as the Weird explodes into a power struggle in the Guild's boardroom. Fueled by a mysterious new drug, Celtic fairies and Teutonic elves face off against each other, fighting for turf and power until the entire city of Boston is in lockdown, with humans caught in the middle. As the body count rises and the city burns, Connor uncovers a vast conspiracy that threatens to destroy both the Weird and the Guild. And unless Connor can find a way to stop the chaos, the world itself may be next… ~ Shelfari ✥ Fueled by a mysterious new drug, Celtic fairies and Teutonic elves battle for turf and power-with humans caught in the middle. As the body count rises, Connor Grey uncovers a vast conspiracy that threatens to destroy not only the city, but the world. ~ Goodreads | Unquiet Dreams (Connor Grey, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE—Unfallen Dead (2009): Fueled by a mysterious new drug, Celtic fairies and Teutonic elves battle for turf and power-with humans caught in the middle. As the body count rises, Connor Grey uncovers a vast conspiracy that threatens to destroy not only the city, but the world. ~ Goodreads | Unfallen Dead ✥ Samhain, the night when the veil fades between this world and the afterlife, and the dead of Faerie walk the earth. Connor Grey's not interested. Not when he finds himself fending off a Queen of Faerie intensely interested in his involvement in a recent near-apocalypse. Not when Dylan MacBain, his old partner at the Guild, stirs memories of the past he? rather forget. And not when a homeless man turns up dead with druidic runes slashed across his forehead, and no one cares outside the Boston neighborhood of the Weird.Connor must decide whether to trust his friends--or his enemies--a decision that will leave his life and the fate of the Seelie Court itself hanging in the balance. ~ Unfallen Dead #3 ~ Shelfari ✥ For a century since the Convergence of Faerie and modern reality, the Ways between this world and the next have been closed. But now signs point to the chance that the veil may lift again. Connor Grey has enough problems with a vengeful Queen of Faerie and the return of his old Guild partner. Add an occult string of murders, and it’s another case that just may kill him. ~ Shelfari ✤ BOOK FOUR—Unperfect Souls (2010): For a century since the Convergence of Faerie and modern reality, the Ways between this world and the next have been closed. But now signs point to the chance that the veil may lift again. Connor Grey has enough problems with a vengeful Queen of Faerie and the return of his old Guild partner. Add an occult string of murders, and it?s another case that just may kill him. ~ Goodreads | Unperfect Souls (Connor Grey, #4) by Mark Del Franco ✤ BOOK FIVE—Uncertain Allies (2011): In the Boston neighborhood known as the Weird, a decapitated body floats out of the sewer, and former Guild investigator Connor Grey uncovers a conspiracy that may bring down the city's most powerful elite. As the violence escalates, Connor is determined to stop it-with help from one of the most dangerous beings of Faerie. Even if it means unleashing the darkness that burns within him. ~ Goodreads | Uncertain Allies (Connor Grey, #5) ✥ After a night of riots and fires, the Boston neighborhood known as the Weird is in ruins. And when a body is found drained of its essence, ex- Guild investigator Connor Grey is drawn into the case against his will. And he has reason to be wary. Because the case will lead to an explosive secret that threatens to tear apart the city-and the world. ~ Uncertain Allies # 5 ~ Shelfari ✤ BOOK SIX—Undone Deeds (2012): After a night of riots and fires, the Boston neighborhood known as the Weird is in ruins. And when a body is found drained of its essence, ex-Guild investigator Connor Grey is drawn into the case against his will. And he has reason to be wary. Because the case will lead to an explosive secret that threatens to tear apart the city-and the world. ~ Goodreads ✥ Connor Grey is a druid consultant for the Boston PD on their "strange" cases. So his world is turned upside down when he suddenly finds that he himself has become one. Wrongly accused of a terrorist attack that rocked the city to its core, Connor evades arrest by going underground, where rumors of war are roiling. A final confrontation between the Celtic and Teutonic fey looks inevitable—with Boston as the battlefield…~ Undone Deeds (#6) ~ Shelfari ✥ In the aftermath of a brutal terrorist act that has rocked the city to its core, everyone blames one man—Connor Grey—for the destruction and the loss of uncounted lives. War looms as High Queen Maeve pushes toward a final confrontation between the Celtic and Teutonic fey—with Boston as their battlefield. ~ Undone Deeds (#6) ~ Shelfari First Sentences #'Unshapely Things' (2007) — The alley was slick with rain and a rainbow-hued slop I didn't want to think about. #'Unquiet Dreams' (2008) — No good phone calls come at seven o'clock in the morning. #'Unfallen Dead' (2009) — When I find myself walking through dark, unlit hallways in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the night, it means one of two things: I am on my way to an after-hours party-or to a death. #'Unperfect Souls' (2010) — The water cut off in the middle of my shower. #'Uncertain Allies' (2011) — Nighttime in the city made me feel at home, no matter where I was. #'Undone Deeds' (2012) — Detective Lieutenant Leonard Murdock's car was parked out front, so I knew which building had the dead body in it. Quotes *Goodreads | Mark Del Franco Quotes (Author of Unshapely Things) *Connor Grey Series ~ Shelfari Trivia Lists: * Lists That Contain Unshapely Things (Connor Grey, #1) by Mark Del Franco * Lists That Contain Unquiet Dreams (Connor Grey, #2) by Mark Del Franco * Lists That Contain Unfallen Dead (Connor Grey, #3) by Mark Del Franco * Lists That Contain Unperfect Souls (Connor Grey, #4) by Mark Del Franco * Lists That Contain Uncertain Allies (Connor Grey, #5) by Mark Del Franco * Lists That Contain Undone Deeds (Connor Grey, #6) by Mark Del Franco Literature Map: * Literature-Map: Mark Del Franco Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) Druids: * Iron Druid Chronicles * Crown & Key series ~ NEW * Fever series * Kate Daniels series * Magicals Anonymous series * Secret Histories series Elves: * Cal Leandros series * Sentinels of New Orleans series * SERRAted Edge series * Night Tracker series * Linnet Ellery series Faeries: * October Daye series * Edge Series, The * Walker Papers series * Mercy Thompson series * Agent of Hel series * Abby Sinclair series * Dreg City series * Gallow and Ragged series * Mystwalker series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series Cops, Police Procedural, para-detectives, Noir * Dresden Files series * Peter Grant series ~ aka Rivers of London * Prospero's War series * World of the Lupi series * Fated Blades series * OSI series * Grigori Legacy series * Detective Inspector Chen series * Kara Gillian series * Garrett Files series * Greywalker series * Jane Yellowrock series * Nightside series * Nocturne City series * Negotiator Trilogy * Remy Chandler series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Victoria Nelson series * Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series * Black London series * Joe Pitt series * Sandman Slim series * Simon Canderous series * Twenty Palaces series * Korsak Brothers series Notes & Tid-bits ~ ranked #38 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books: *Mark Del Franco ~ Author, first chapters *Connor Grey series by Mark Del Franco ~ Goodreads *Laura Blackstone series by Mark Del Franco ~ Goodreads *Mark Del Franco - FF, Fantastic Fiction *Convergent World - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Connor Grey Series ~ shelfari * ~ FictFact *Connor Grey | Series ~ LibraryThing *Mark Del Franco - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (Author) World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Mark Del Franco: LAURA BLACKSTONE *Connor Grey Series ~ shelfari *Literature-Map: Mark Del Franco Reviews: *SF REVIEWS.NET: Unshapely Things / Mark Del Franco ★★★ Artists: *Jaime DeJesus - Summary Bibliography *Craig White - Summary Bibliography Author: *Mark Del Franco ~ author website *Mark Del Franco (Author of Unshapely Things) ~ Goodreads *Books by Mark Del Franco ~ Shelfari *Mark Del Franco ~ Blog *Mark Del Franco | Penguin Random House *Mark Del Franco | LinkedIn Community and Fan Sites: * (6) Mark Del Franco - Facebook *The Weird Times - Live Joural *mark del franco (@mdelf) | Twitter Gallery of Book Covers 1. Unshapely Things (2007).jpg|1. Unshapely Things (2007—Connor Grey series) by Mark Del Franco—first chapter|link=http://www.markdelfranco.com/firstchapters.html Unquiet Dreams (Connor Grey #2) by Mark Del Franco.jpg|2. Unquiet Dreams (2008—Connor Grey series) by Mark Del Franco—first chapter|link=http://www.markdelfranco.com/textfiles/unquietdreamsFirstChapter.pdf Unfallen Dead (Connor Grey #3) by Mark Del Franco (.jpg|3. Unfallen Dead (2009—Connor Grey series) by Mark Del Franco—first chapter|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3697358-unfallen-dead Want to Read pick shelf Rate this book 1 of 5 stars2 of 5 stars3 of 5 stars4 of 5 stars5 of 5 stars Unperfect Souls (Connor Grey|4. Unperfect Souls (2010—Connor Grey series) by Mark Del Franco—first chapter|link=http://www.markdelfranco.com/textfiles/unperfectsoulsfirstchapter.pdf Uncertain Allies (Connor Grey #5) by Mark Del Franco .jpg|5. Uncertain Allies (2011—Connor Grey series) by Mark Del Franco—first chapter|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9653862-uncertain-allies Undone Deeds (Connor Grey #6) by Mark Del Franco.jpg|5. Undone Deeds (2012—Connor Grey series) by Mark Del Franco—first chapter|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11552090-undone-deeds Skin Deep (Laura Blackstone #1) by Mark Del Franco.jpg|1. Skin Deep (2009—Laura Blackstone series) by Mark Del Franco|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6150364-skin-deep Face Off (Laura Blackstone #2) by Mark Del Franco.jpg|2. Face Off (2010—Laura Blackstone series) by Mark Del Franco|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7106094-face-off Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Druid Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Elves as Main Supe Category:Gods Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Dwarves Category:Addicts & Supe Drugs Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Faeries Category:Elves Category:Magic Users Category:Police Procedural Category:Irish, Scottish, Welsh, Celtic, European Mythology Category:Set in Boston Category:Noir UF Category:Male Lead Category:Series Category:Completed Series Category:Companion Series